Best Xmas Ever
by nopretender
Summary: Harry goes to the Burrow for Xmas. he is falling for a pretty red head. one shot. HPGW with implied HGRW.COMPLETE


1Best X-mas Ever

Harry Potter was about to have his best Christmas ever. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Harry and his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were going over to Ron's house, The Burrow, for Christmas during their sixth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It wasn't that he was going to be at the Burrow with all the Weasleys that frightened Harry, but that fact that one of them _had _to be there.

Ginerva Molly Weasley.

She was smart, nice, and one of the bravest witches he knew. She was also beautiful and extremely sexy.

Her curly red hair that gently brushed her shoulders drove him crazy. Her searching chocolate brown eyes haunted his dreams. He pictured her constantly.

She had always been friendly toward him once she got over her shyness. She was also not afraid to put him in line when he was being a prat.

Ginny

Ginny

Ginny

He could have stayed in his thoughts forever, but he saw out of the window of the Hogwart's Express that they were nearing King's Cross.

Upon arriving at The Burrow (courtesy of ministry cars) Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were all pulled into a bone crushing hug that caused a lot of skulls being smashed together.

"Ow mum, are you trying to give us brain damage!" complained Ron as he pulled away and rubbed the side of his sore head.

"Ronald Weasley," Mrs. Weasley shouted giving Ron's head a small slap on the side. "I haven't seen you all for months. I worry you know."With that she placed her hands on her hips waiting for a retort.

"Were sorry Mrs. Weasley, we are just tired and cranky from the train ride. _Aren't we Ronald._" Hissed Hermione. Stomping hard on his foot.

"Of course _mum_," mumbled Ron, hissing the "mum" quietly so only the four heard.

With this Harry and Ginny exchanged smirks, as he bumped his hip with hers. They both knew that Ron and Hermione had liked each other for ages but were to shy to admit it.

"Well that's very well then, go up and unpack, won't you, before supper." said Mrs. Weasley as she bustled to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Harry" said Ginny, "Would you help me with my trunk? I've shoved so much into it, and now it's too heavy for me to lift."

"Sure Gin" he said as he bounded over grabbing one end. "Great merlin! What do you keep in here Gin? Dead bodies?"

"Haha very funny Harry, you remember how much you had to study last year. It's my OWL year, remember?"

"I got lucky, I had Hermione to help!"

"Haha, how could I forget, it still remains a mystery to me how you and Ron passed your exams!"

"Huh" he feigned hurt, as they reached the landing to her room which she was to be sharing with Hermione.

"We can bring it over here," she said directing him to one of the beds with a tilt of her head. "The other bed will be Hermione's. Where are her and Ron anyways?"

"I think we lost them down in the living room." Said Harry with a smirk, "they were standing very close last I saw. Ron looked like he was going to wet himself with fear." with that they both collapsed on Ginny's bed in a fit of laughter. Harry landed to close to the edge, but it was to late to be saved. He rolled off, grabbing Ginny's arms as he fell. Thereby dragging her with him.

"Harry!" she shrieked.

He burst into another fit laughter, but it died out when he realized he was flat on his back with her small warm body on top of his.

Her breathe hitched as he rapped his strong arms around her and she could feel her face going red. Her red hair brushed his chest and he could feel her legs tangled with his own. Feel the swell of her breasts softly pressed to his chest. He knew he had to tell her now.

"Gin, I really wanted to tell you-" but he was cut off by an angry scream.

"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" It was Ron, red-faced and panting standing over them with his wand pointed at Harry.

Harry and Ginny both flushed red, as Ginny rolled of him.

"We were, um, well we were--"

"Harry was, he was helping me with my trunk. Then we fell on the bed and started laughing and then we fell off the bed." Ginny said quickly.

"Is that the truth," Ron demanded angrily "is that how it happened Potter?"

"Yep, thats about it" said Harry worriedly, trying to catch Ginny's eye.

"I'm still not sure Potter, I don't know if that's the truth." He said, his face still almost as red as his hair.

"Ron," said Hermione from behind him. "Harry is your friend, you should trust him!" her hands were on her hips as she glared at him daring him to retort.

"Fine I'll believe you this time, but no more." he said angry stomping out of the room, Hermione right behind him trying to calm him down.

"That was interesting," said Harry, standing up and offering a hand to help her.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him that made since the Yule Ball when Hermione took Krum. Thanks."

She said as she stood, wiping her seat . "Supper's probably ready, we should head down."

Later, after supper was over, the whole family plus Harry and Hermione were sitting in front of the fireplace in the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking together, while the kids were getting introduced to some of the Twin's new products. Slowly people drifted of to bed with yawns and sleepy "Happy Christmas'." till Harry and Ginny were the only ones left. They sat in silence for awhile till Ginny spoke up.

"Hey Harry?'

"Yeah Gin?" he said looking over.

"What were you going to tell me earlier, in my room?"

"Oh yeah," he said scooting closer to her on the couch and taking her small hand into his. He looked into her chocolate eyes and started. "I just wanted to thank you for being my friend and, and tell you that I really like you." As he said this he could fell himself blush. He worried as she stared back. What if she didn't like him back? What if she hated him? His ponderings were cut off suddenly by her voice.

"Your welcome Harry," she said with a shy smile. "And I really like you too."

He reached his hand out and cupped the side of her face. "Wow Gin," he said quietly, his voice coming out in a low octave. "May I, may I kiss you Gin?"

"Look," she said gesturing above their heads with a giggle. He looked up and laughed. There was, about a foot above their heads, a small bit of floating mistletoe.

"That's all the answer I need," he said crushing his lips to hers.

As they broke apart for need of oxygen he whispered "Happy Christmas Gin."

FIN


End file.
